Keys
sorry folks they've been retired About Keys is probably human, and REDACTED History Birth and Childhood Keys was born during early spring, at the time the first flower of the season opened its petals. Due to this correlation, they were given a blessing from Belladonna, the goddess of nature, even though she usually has a disdain for all of hell’s affairs. She gave the newborn Mother Nature’s blessing, linking their spirit to the plants of the world, from the tallest tree to the shortest blade of grass. She had had hope that this young child could be a beacon of change for the fiery pits they were born in to, and that one day, they could rule the place in a just and kind way. Oh, how disappointed Belladonna must have been when Keys grew up into a rambunctious little devil, quite literally. ' '''Being raised in hell surrounded with the world’s most awful people isn’t very good for someone who’s supposed to be kind. Due to their environment, Keys became quite a trickster, spending a lot of their free time roaming around the castle, as well as the neighborhood not far away, and playing pranks on anyone they could find. Upset by this development, Belladonna took it upon herself to give Keys a mentor. This mentor was a spirit crafted from hellfire itself, though instead of being a weapon of destruction, this spirit was warm and kind, made to help Keys see the good in everyone and protect it, and to help it flourish. This spirit was named Fiametta, and as Belladonna had hoped, Keys very quickly grew attached to her. Over the years, Fiametta taught Keys lessons deemed important by Belladonna, such as being kind to others, respecting those who deserve it, among others.' ' ' Early Teens' Now almost 13 years old, Keys has changed a lot compared to when they were young. Before, they were rambunctious, crude, and very much a loner. Now, they’re more likely to put others before themself, and is kind to others when they can get away with it. Plus, they’re in love. During a shopping trip with Fiametta, they met another demon by the name of Phelan. The pair only talked for a very short time, but soon they were spending more and more time together. They grew very close, and the pair became almost inseparable. Phelan stayed with Keys for a long time, even joining them in lessons with Fiametta, as well as the classes that pertained to the princely responsibilities Keys would have to take on in the future. ' Keys believed Phelan would be with them forever. They were wrong. Turns out, Phelan was working for a group of spies that wanted to eliminate Keys and the rest of the royal family, and then put their own group in charge. Keys discovered that when they found letters from the people Phelan was working for detailing their plans, and what Phelan had to do. His love was never real. Everything was fabricated. Heartbroken, Keys was going to confront Phelan about it, but Phelan found Keys with the letters before they could to anything. In an attempt to get rid of any evidence that there was a plan to get rid of the royal family, Phelan attacked Keys. Keys managed to escape, and call Fiametta and the rest of the guard for help, but not before Phelan was able to injure Keys, leaving them with a scar that goes down the right side of their torso. With their trust severely hurt, Keys retreated into themself, not wanting to be hurt again. ' '''Mid Teens' ''' As the years passed, Keys grew to detest the place he grew up and the people around them. They really only talked to Fiametta, and other guards if need be. So, at the ripe age of 15 and unable to stand it any longer, they ran away. They ran, and ran, and ran, until they found a tunnel that lead up, and out of the fiery domain they grew up in. Keys left, and didn’t look back. Once on the surface, they were approached by Belladonna. She was slightly upset that Keys had abandoned Fiametta, but as she had watched them grow up, she didn’t fault them for it. Instead, Belladonna led Keys on a very long journey through the land, eventually dropping him off at a little village in a jungle. The village, dubbed The Melon Patch by its inhabitants was a good place for Keys, in Belladonna’s mind. And when the mayor of the village, a bubbly young girl with large fox ears and a tail bounded up to the pair and introduced herself as Canta, Keys couldn’t help but agree. As Keys settled into the Melon Patch, they learned how to be soft again. They spent the daytime gathering materials for their house with Bluet, another member of the village, who also helped them build it, and spent the evening having sleepovers with the others. All of them, Canta, Bluet, Lapella, and Cart were so kind to them. Their past wasn’t important, just who they are and who they chose to be. That meant the world to Keys. The more time they spent in the village, the more like their old self they became. Keys and their new friends could spent hours laughing until their sides hurt, doing chores, or just sitting by the water diverted into the farmlands with no need to hold a conversation. But, all good things must come to an end. One quiet night, their quiet little village was raided. The king of hell had sent his best men into the Overworld to get his heir back, and they weren’t holding anything back. Livestock was slaughtered, farmland was trampled, and houses were ransacked and burnt down, all in search of the rogue royal. Thankfully, all the villagers were able to get out of the burning buildings unscathed, but Keys wasn’t as lucky. As soon as the guards spotted them, they started to chase them, forcing them to retreat into the woods in an attempt to escape. Keys tried to use their powers to slow down the people chasing them, uprooting trees and causing hills to emerge out of nowhere, but to no avail. Keys was soon cornered and with nowhere to go. But, not wanting to see her favourite child be forced to be somewhere they didn’t want to be, Belladonna stepped in to save Keys. She summoned the earth, calling on it to wrap Keys up and hide them deep underground. To keep them safe, Belladonna put Keys to sleep, and wrapped them in the shell of a seed so they wouldn’t be affected by the passing seasons and their changes to the world. ' And that seed is where Keys would stay for a several hundred years, long after the Melon Patch had been rebuilt, and then abandoned as its inhabitants passed, and long after everyone there had forgotten them. Weapons '''Cupid's Bow': A bow gifted to them by Surefire. After having used the bow for a while, it began to become wrapped in vines, and sprouted flowers. Eros' Blade: A sword, made within the first few days of their arrival. Like Cupid's Bow, the handle is wrapped in thick vines, but doesn't have any flowers. When they wield this sword, the vines on the handle twist around their hand, preventing the sword from falling out of his hand/being knocked away. Mother Nature's Blessing: Because of the gift they received from Belladonna upon their birth, Keys has the ability to bend most natural things to their command. The things they have power over includes trees, flowers, earth, and rock. Keys can grow trees into a variety of shapes, grow flowers wherever possible, and move the land they stand on however they please. Trivia * Don't ask how they were born, it's a long story (yes, they do have a belly button, no, they're not going to show you) * snorts pollen sometimes